


All Our Times Have Come

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Episode 57 Spoilers, Future Character Death, I'm not really sure where this came from, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has a way of separating loved ones, but eventually they find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Times Have Come

They defeat the Rakshasa. Vox Machina has slain dragons - they aren’t about to lose one of their own to a vengeful hell kitty, and the fight rouses half the castle. Vax is alive but badly wounded, and Gilmore is there to hold him just as he’d been held himself such a short time before. He’s absolutely horrified and enraged that such a creature would dare use his face and the bond of trust that has formed between them to strike down someone he cares for so deeply. Someone he loves.

He’s afraid Vax will never want to see him again, but as he opens his eyes at last, a look of quiet understanding crosses his face. Pike is already on her way, but he reaches for the worst of his injuries... and some of the damage repairs itself. It’s barely anything - he’s not very powerful yet - but Gilmore’s eyes widen at the implications. Their healer arrives to finish the job and they all gather together to discuss their next move.

Fate is relatively kind to them; despite numerous close calls, narrow victories and extremely ill-advised escapades, Vox Machina comes out on top, the demon gone for good and the Chroma Conclave vanquished. There will be other battles to come, that much is certain, but for now they've more than earned their rest. Though much of the wreckage left behind can never fully be undone, the world begins to right itself. Gilmore's Glorious Goods reopens. 

He sees the members of Vox Machina fairly frequently at first, as they stop by in groups or individually to make requests, barter and haggle, or simply say hello. They come in more sporadically as the years pass, until eventually they stop altogether. It hurts, but he understands. Sometimes people just grow apart. He hears tales of them infrequently, and he holds them close to his heart.

(Vax is the last of them to stop visiting. Gilmore never stops hoping to see him at the doorway.)

Despite the distance, many more comfortable and prosperous years follow until Gilmore finds himself at the end of his life. He's long-lived for a human, but he knows that even he can't last forever. He's not too worried as he says his goodbyes and sets his affairs in order - he's made his peace with it.

When it finally happens, he finds himself in a darkened passageway, dimly lit by a light that has no visible source. He assumes he is alone until a figure moves out of the shadows and Vax'ildan stands before him, looking exactly as he remembers.

“Hello old friend.”

He stands in silence, utterly confused, as Vax reaches out to draw him into a hug that lifts him off the ground. The embrace says everything the half-elf can't find the words for - _I'm sorry we left you, I'm sorry I can't stay, everything's going to be alright_ \- and it feels so familiar that he almost wants to cry. Through it all Vax wears the same gentle, knowing expression, the smile that might be a smirk if it was aimed at anyone else, and Gilmore knows what he must do.

He takes his hand, holding it tightly, and walks with him into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is "ouch" and "I'm sorry."


End file.
